mission failer
by so-much-for-love
Summary: they where assigned one mission, their hate could turn into something a little more... if they survive. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Mission Failed

**Chapter one**

-_Deidara POV-_

Ringing. What the hell is ringing? I opened my eyes to seeing the source of the ring that pulled me from my decent dream. My hand moves up unraveling from the blankets and stopped the ringing. Looking at it I observed the time.

"Wake up Blondie." I heard as I felt a thump to my forehead. Looking up I see a body. This body wore a black robe with red clouds outlined with white. Moving up the body I see the cherry red hair of my partner. Sasori. His eyes are lifeless, which makes perfect sense since he is a living puppet. I have no idea how he is living but he is. Talk about got no strings to hold him down.

"Ugh. Why Sasori, un." I groaned as he kicked my resting spot once more.

"Leader-sama, has called for us get up." And with that he walked out of our shared room.

"Damn puppet." I thought as I flipped the covers back and emerged from my bed. My own black robe lay on the floor next to my pants and shirts. My blonde hair laid down straight against my back; along with my bangs cover my left eye. The sound of a zipper was heard as I zipped up my cloak, and I emerged from my room. Standing in the hallway is my partner.

"What took you so long? Had to do your hair and makeup?" Sasori stated so blandly.

"Shut up, un" I spoke as we began to walk to Pein's office. In the Akatsuki all of us follow under Pein. The second person in command is Konan. She is the only female and she can be quite scary so can Pein. We all obey them because we don't want to face their wrath.

"Here is your mission, go get it done." Konan said, her face being emotionless like normal. Sasori walked over and took the paper that she held out to him. Sasori walked back over to me and we escorted ourselves out of the office.

"Ugh this is stupid." I thought as I glared at the back of my partner's head. Sasori was loading all of his puppets into scrolls, as I was gathering clay for this mission.

"Stop complaining woman." Sasori mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"I am not a woman, un!" I growled as I glared more at the back of his head hatefully.

"Your glares show your level of stupidity." Sasori responded not even once looking back at me. Silently I slipped a small palm size amount of clay into my hand mouths. I could fell the clay move around inside of my hand. The clay came back out in the shape of a small spider.

"Deidara will you move you're so called 'art' and get it out of my way." I heard Sasori say.

"That's it!" I yelled as I threw the spider onto his back. I said the trigger word "Katsu!" as soon as those words left my mouth the spider blew up to pieces. Smoke filled the room and vision became impossible.

"How ignorant." I heard behind me. I felt pulling on my hair and I was dragged out of the room towards the front door of the base.

"Ow o wow Ow un! Let go of my hair!" I hollered as I was dropped on the ground. I heard the tweeting of birds and I knew we were outside. This is going to be one hell of a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

_-__Sasori's POV__-_

I had successfully dragged my blonde partner from the base, the sooner we get this mission done the sooner I can finish making my puppet. I have been working on this one for weeks despite the interruptions from my ignorant partner.

"Damn it Sasori, un!" Deidara yelled as he got to his feet. I ignored his comment and looked at the assignment; we are going to go to the land of the sand to go spy on a boy named Gaara… wait why does that name sound so familiar. "Sasori!" I heard Deidara yell.

"Stop pestering brat, I'm reading our mission." I snapped at him. For once, he acted went quiet, him normally putting up a fight. Letting out a small sigh of relief I put the mission document inside of my cloak. "Let's go." I stated as I began to place one foot in front of the other.

"What is our mission, yeah?" I heard from behind me as Deidara had to match my pace.

"We are going to go spy on some kid named Gaara Subaku." I stated as I continued to walk not even taking a glance at my partner. Gaara… hm…

We were sitting by a river, the sound of water flowing calmed my busy mind. Deidara was working on his so called "art." "We should keep moving." I stated.

"Sasori it's the middle of the night, you want to know what people do in the middle of the night. They sleep Sasori." Deidara complained. "You know it's a think that humans do so they can " Deidara continued.

"… Shut up Deidara." I spoke as I took a seat on the grass. Pulling out a small screw driver I pushed up my sleeve and began working on my left arm. That was one of the many things I enjoyed about being a puppet is that I could fix any part of my body with a screw driver and a couple nails and bolts. Why would anyone want to be human, if you ask me, I would want to be like my art, something that can last for all eternity.

"Hey Sasori?" I heard Deidara ask. I looked up from arm and looked over at the blonde.

"What is it Deidara?" I asked as I looked back down at my arm and tightened the screws.

"Why do you hate my art." He asked. Without a second thought I answered.

"What you call your bombs are not art, they are explosions, compared to my art, it is just a child, and Art is something that lasts forever, for eternity. Art is something that lasts for generations Deidara, not a split second." I stated calmly as I continued to work on my arm. For the rest of the night Deidara was as quiet as the dead, which is sometimes a plus because it gives me time to think. My thoughts normal consist of the sculpting of puppets, what type of wood I will use for the puppet, and how long it shall take me. This sought of thinking gave me the idea for my human puppets. It also led to the thoughts which made me create puppets like Crow, Hiruko,Salamander, and Black Ant. Sadly enough I do not have crow in my possession.

I nudged my sleeping partner as the sun began to peak over to horizon.

"Deidara, get up we need to get moving." I spoke as I continued to nudge him awake. I heard a groan from the blonde and began to kick his side a little harder.

"Alright I'm up!" Deidara yelled as he quickly sat up his hair being a tangled mess.

"Tell me where this Gaara boy is." I asked as I turned around and began to walk away.

"Didn't you know? He lives in Suna. Hey Sasori aren't you from Suna?" Deidara questioned. At that moment I froze. Suna…


End file.
